I Could Get Used To This
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Maitlyn one-shot. Just some MitchieCaitlyn fluff, in the form of an alternate ending. Caitlyn's POV.


**A/N: Another Maitlyn, lol... just read it. It's a little fluffy. ;P**

**If I owned this then Maitlyn wouldn't only officially exist in the world of fanfiction.**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_Caitlyn's POV_

"He just kept saying, over and over... 'Until the END of Final Jam'." Mitchie sighs, and I would laugh at her botched attempt to copy Brown's accent if my mood wasn't so low.

"I know. I was there, remember?" I frown, staring ahead of me. I notice as Mitchie's smile widens, and I tear my eyes away from the beauty of the lake surrounding us, only to be faced with something _so_ much prettier. "What?" I ask, and only get more confused as Mitchie continues to beam. "What?"

"Come on!" Mitchie says, suddenly running off. I can't help but look even more confused as I shut my laptop and picked up my stuff before chasing after her.

We ran until they reached the downstairs of the Final Jam backstage, and I raise my eyebrows as I notice it's empty.

"What are we doing?" I ask, struggling to catch my breath.

Mitchie shushes me a little. "He only said until the end of Final Jam... so as soon as the last contestant goes..."

"We head out." I realise. Wicked.

Mitchie nods, still grinning, and I feel my own lips crack into a smile.

"Niiiice!" I draw out the word, placing my laptop inside my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "How are-" I'm cut off by Mitchie's hand over my mouth, suddenly brutally aware of the sound of footsteps on the stairs and her skin on my lips. She drags me into the storage closet about three feet away, and Mitchie pulls the door behind her without shutting it in case it makes a noise.

Suddenly I realise what's running through her head. We can't be found, someone might figure out what we're up to, stop us from performing, stop Mitchie from singing.

There's the sounds of movement as someone shifts something heavy, and Mitchie finally pulls her hand away from my mouth, and my skin feels cold all of a sudden...until I notice how close we are. It's a small cupboard but still... should I step back? She has room to move too if she wants to get away. But why doesn't she?

The sounds continue, and I close my eyes, painfully aware of her breath upon my neck, heating up my skin. I can feel her staring, and I open my eyes to find hers locked onto mine.

Her hand touches my cheek, and I shudder, leaning into her touch. God, I feel so weak... no one sees me this weak. Not unless...

Once again I'm interrupted as she pulls my face closer to hers, ever so gently... I can't help but submit to her with her hazel eyes. Her lips are now so close that I could stick out the tip of my tongue and lick them, she's hovering over me, waiting, I think, to see what I'll do... pull away or stay?

I'm frozen... not that I would want to pull away but I couldn't if I tried. It's the fact I don't pull away which rewards me with her lips against mine, and although I can only just see her and her gorgeous eyes I feel like I can see every tiny detail about her, and feel the smallest of touches as her lips move against mine. The moments broken as I pull away at the sound of footsteps going back up the stairs, and also the sound of Brown's voice, she captures one last peck as we both listen to whatever's going on. He's announcing one, last, late entry, and I realise with a sigh that that means we have to move.

Damn. How long have we been in here making out?

"Let's go." I can tell she's smiling without looking at her, and I follow her out, pulling a little at my sweatshirt, my body hot. God, I can't help but wonder what all this means. I bite my lip and decide to take a major risk.

I hold out my hand as I skip up a few steps so I'm slightly ahead of her. "Come on, girlfriend." I know my voice wavered slightly, my heart thudding in my chest. She copies my expression, eyebrow arched, biting her lip before breaking into one of her trademark grins and grabbing hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together.

It feels good as we race the rest of the way, almost running into Brown. "It's the end of Final Jam." Mitchie states, and Brown smiles, his eyes flicking to our hands.

He nods, and I don't really pay attention to his reply, and plug my laptop in.

"Not that track." Mitchie says, and I nod, putting on the only other track we've mixed together.

"Leave it here." Mitchie half-whispers, and I frown at her.

"Huh?"

"It doesn't need minding, Caitlyn, just...sing with me."

"But I don't... I can't sing..."

"I don't care, that's not what this is about. It's about you, and it's about me. And it's not just my show to perform, not just me who should be on that stage. It's us. I wrote this song for us."

Once again she grasps my hand, and grabs two mikes, handing one to me as I nod nervously, my palms sweating and she pulls me towards the stage. My entire body is full of excitement and a strange pleasure at the fact this song's for me... even if I'd heard it sung a million times.

I let her sing the first verse, the heat of the lights, the thousands of eyes- it's melting away as I watch her sing. I can't help but smile.

"_Y__ou think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_

She motions for me to sing with her, and I raise the microphone to my mouth before starting the next part, my voice noticeably out of tune. Funnily enough she doesn't seem to have realised, and she sings with me, still beaming.

"_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this_

_You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this..."_

When the song ended there was a loud applause, and Mitchie grabbed my hand, raising it to the audience as we bowed together, and I catch Shane's eyes, noticing the look on his face. He's staring at Mitchie, and I think he's just realised who that amazing voice belonged to. It's Mitchie's... but she's mine.

I spin her to face me and she grins (I swear she never stops smiling!) as she realises what I'm about to do. I pull her into a searing kiss, my arms around her neck while hers settle on the small of my back.

Wow. That's the only word on my mind.

"You, are freaking amazing..." She whispers as we pull away to a still cheering audience. We run off, and she finds my hand again, only making it easier for me to kiss her as soon as we're off stage.

"We did it! We really did it!" She squeals. It's so cute I want to die this happy, and I laugh as she jumps up and down in excitement.

"That was really good." We turn simultaneously, and are surprised to see Tess. Tess Tyler... her cheeks are tear streaked, and I remember the girl who was my friend the first year I came to this camp.

"Thanks." Mitchie mumbles, and I nod my gratitude, too shocked to speak.

"I told Brown you didn't take the bracelet."

"Wow... thank you." Once again, Mitchie. I haven't seen Tess this _human_ in years.

"You two make a cute couple... I'll see you next Summer."

She walks off as we nod in agreement, too stunned to speak as we turn back towards the stage. I wish I had a mirror. My face must look priceless.

Mitchie turns at the sound of her mom's voice, and starts to head towards the stairs... but not before I pull her into another kiss. This one leaves her with a massive grin on her face, and she lets out a happy yelp as she bolts down to see her parents.

"I really thought she was the one." I turn my head to see Shane, staring at where Mitchie had been.

"She has a great voice, you're right. But she's..."

"Yours. I know." He bows his head, and I feel a pang of pity for him. I'd have hated this to have been the other way around. "It's... okay, I was just gonna give you both my blessings. But she's..."

"If you wait she'll be back soon..."

"No, it's fine. I've gotta... but could you tell her?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Thanks." It's simple, but polite.

"It's nice to see you're no longer a jerk." I shrug to show I'm joking, and he raises his eyebrow.

"It's nice to know you no longer fancy me." He shoots back, sending me a smile. "I'll see you next Summer, Caitlyn."

He walks off, and he's out of sight as I feel someone bear hug me from behind.

"Hey girlfriend." Mitchie smirks, her chin resting on my shoulder, and I give her sincere smile. "What?"

"Shane gave us his blessings."

She nods, as if thinking of this for a moment, before staring straight into my eyes.

"I love you." She whispers, the sound fearless on her breath, and I lean my head back to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Now that that's settled, let's go and rock!"

I laugh, letting her pull me onto the stage to join the rest of our fellow students, grabbing a microphone each off of the table.

_"Come as you are, you're a superstar_

_The world's in your pocket and you know it..._

_You can feel that beat, running through your feet_

_Heart's racing fast, you're rockin' and rollin'..."_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**A/N: I had Shane and didn't make him evil! I didn't know if I could do it, but he didn't get to me like Jake did (I've never made him nice in a Liley fic, not once!) But now I've been challenged to write a nice Jake fic. :S  
**_

_**The song was 'I Could Get Used To This' by the Veronica's... and also doesn't belong to me. I edited out the first verse as it wasnt relevant. :)  
**_


End file.
